Wait for Me
by WRATH77
Summary: He's been in his earth prison for so long, but Hidan remembers a promise that Kakuzu made for him. My first Naruto fic. R&R


Darkness.

That's all he knew. For how long? Months? Years?

He has no idea.

That's all Hidan knew. There seemed to be no essence of time in his earth prison. All his thoughts were running through his head, making him wish many things.

How he wished he wasn't immortal.

How he wished he realized his mistake before Shikamaru tricked him.

How he wished to see Kakuzu again.

How he wished to kiss him, hold him, feel his stitches on his face or to tell him he loves him again.

That was what was on his mind most of all, Kakuzu; his partner, his rival, his lover and his best friend. They had good times, bad times and beautiful times.

Yes, there relationship was odd. There was a lot of blood spilled in their violent arguments and their constant differences clash together.

But, that was fine with them. They were violent people, so violence was always in their lives. They had times that there was softness and tenderness in their love, though it was rare, but Hidan loved it.

Tears fell from Hidans eyes as he remembers all the beautiful times with Kakuzu. A memory came to his mind suddenly, making him remember a promise.

**FLASHBACK**

Hidan and Kakuzu were taking a break from their latest mission. They stopped in an open field with a lake in the middle. The zombie team took off their gear and laid their cloaks on the ground, while they themselves lay on top of them. Hidan stretched out and lays on the ground.

"Finally", he murmured, "a fuckin break".

Kakuzu just hummed in response, as he too sat down on his cloak. The duo was quiet for once, just enjoying the moment. Then Hidan spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hey Kuzu."

"Yeah?"

Hidan bit his lip and then asked "What will you do if I die?"

Hidan was met with a strained silence that lasted for a couple of minutes, until Kakuzu finally spoke.

"W-why are you asking that?"

"Well", Hidan responded, shifting a little; "its just that…Blondie been depress since Sasori died and…well…I'm just wondering."

Hidan looked very uncomfortable as he finished his sentence, while Kakuzu himself looked uncomfortable. It took an awhile for him to say something.

"What will you do?" Kakuzu asked, earning a glare from the zealot. He knows he's just dodging the question, but Hidan still answers it.

"Well, I guess I'll just follow you".

Kakuzu looked taken aback by Hidans answer and then asks "Why would you do that?"

"Because" Hidan said, "I don't want to be alone. All my life, I've been fuckin alone. Then I met you Kakuzu. Sure, we had a lot of fuckin fights, but we still love each other".

Hidan stopped for a moment and breathes in. Then, he continues; "That's why…I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you. I can't fuckin live without you".

Hidans voice cracked a bit as he finishes. He tries to hide his emotions, but Kakuzu notices. He moves over and embraces his lover, nuzzling the silver hair with affection.

"Hidan", the ex Taki-nin said, "I won't die. You know that."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Hidan responded with a snarl, "We're fuckin ninjas in a fuckin criminal organization. We could die any day! So, don't give me any of that crap."

While listening to Hidans rant, Kakuzu had to admit that Hidan's statement was pretty perceptive. True, they are shinobi. They could die any day in battle and so many things would have gone unsaid. Kakuzu breathes in and thinks of all things that Hidan and he went through. No, he couldn't think of life without the presence of the priest. Life just wouldn't be worth living.

"Well, Hidan", Kakuzu finally answered, "If you ever do die, I guess I will follow you as well."

Hidan blinked at the answer and then gave Kakuzu a small smile. He looked up at him and asked, "Hey, Kuzu?"

"Hmmm?" Kakuzu responded.

"Promise me that if you die, you will wait for me on the other side."

Kakuzu blinked at the odd request, and held Hidan tighter.

"Only if you will."

"Of course"

The lovers sat like for awhile, just enjoying the precious moment together.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tears fell from Hidans eyes to the dirt as remembers their promise. He stops when he feels the feeling in his dismembered body fade.

His last thought was, "Kuzu. I'm dying. I hope you are waiting for me. I love you." He then closes his eyes for the last time and lets death take him.

When Hidan opens his eyes again, he finds himself in a large grass field. He feels the grass under his hands and the breeze in the air.

He sits up and looks at his surroundings. He sighs as he realizes he's dead, for there is no dirt around him and his limbs were back together.

"Well, Hidan. It's about time you got here."

Hidan breath got caught in his breath, as he instantly recognizes the voice. He turns around to its source and he uttered a squeak.

There stood Kakuzu, with the stitches on his body and his hair loose. He knelt down smiling to Hidan, who still in shocked over seeing him. Kakuzu chuckled and took Hidan in his arms.

"Didn't I promise I will wait for you?"

That sentence broke Hidan's paralysis and he threw his arms around Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, Kakuzu", Hidan kept repeating Kakuzu's name as tears fell from his eyes. His stitched lover closed his eyes and just the jashinist closer.

Their time on earth was limited, now it's eternal.

AN: God, I'm such a sucker for happy endings. Anyway, my first Naruto fic, and my first Hidan X Kakuzu fic. It was inspired by 2 things; the ending of the manga "Fruit Basket" and a conversation I had with my boyfriend. Anyway, Reviews are loved! I don't own Naruto!

**FIN**


End file.
